


Oktoberfest

by Bonni_BlueFace



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:35:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27173219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bonni_BlueFace/pseuds/Bonni_BlueFace
Summary: Just one thing I did a long time ago after discovering the kritzkrieg taunt
Kudos: 11





	Oktoberfest

**Author's Note:**

> before everything I want to mention that English is not my mother tongue, so to make this fanfic I used my knowledge of English and a lot of Google translator, so this could have errors in writing, narrative, etc.

Ludwig  
That was his name  
But everyone called him Medic  
Red Medic to be precise

Almost every day it was the same for him, doing experiments with his teammates (and sometimes with corpses and captured members of the opposing team), going out to scheduled battles, and doing his job as a "doctor" which consisted of healing his teammates and kill people when they had the opportunity, then they would return to the base victorious or with their tails between their legs, and depending on the situation they would celebrate or hide praying that the BLU had not followed them, maybe they had dinner together already in the morning next everything would continue the same

It was very rare when he changed the routine, the only days that would really be completely random would be on any of his breaks, whatever those days could happen; He could just take care of his doves or he could be treating a fatal disease in one of his teammates, he could just play a few games of chess with his best friend Heavy or fight with a giant bread product of a mutation or he might not even get out of the bed all day.

Actually, he didn't value those days much  
Only at times like this  
He was hiding, he was tired, his nose was broken: the streams of blood running through it drowned him metaphorically and literally, bullet wounds all over his body, his pretty white coat was dirty and torn, his boots were full of mud, blood and who knows that other fluids, his tie and shirts were horribly discarded, he really feared for his life, he didn't feel the same, he wanted to stay there but he couldn't stay hidden for long, he needed to go back to the front and help his teammates as well An enemy Spy could find him and end his life in an unpleasant way.  
He tried to calm down, he took his medigun and activated it, brought it close to his face, and inhaled deeply, filling his lungs with that reddish substance that emanated from his "weapon"

\- Heh ... heh ... Oktoberfest ...  
Those words that unconsciously left his lips and that breath of life that he had taken from the medigun gave him the impulse to wipe the blood from his face, which had stopped flowing from his nose

Again he took the medigun still lit, he took another breath, this time deeper and more pleasant, he could feel how the life filled him again, he could feel the substance running through his body, returning him from the dead, that feeling was addictive, the feeling in her nose was pleasant, practically a drug  
A drug that brought him back to life

–HAHAHAHAHA!, OKTOBERFEST! - He exclaimed, full of life, animated again, with a huge murderous desire and wanting to continue fighting  
Was the same again

After that Ludwig, better said, RED Medic, was in charge of helping to massacre half of the BLU team on his own, things that his teammates celebrated with him.

When they asked him how he did it  
He only answered one thing

Oktoberfest

**Author's Note:**

> Well, I did this thing I just got into the fandom, about 6 months ago and the truth is, I did not know whether to upload it or not at that time but I corrected a couple of things and here it is  
> I hope you enjoyed this somehow  
> If you have a suggestion, correction or something for this or my future works feel free to leave it.


End file.
